Existing photonic elements and high frequency CMOS devices are not easily integrated. While CMOS devices have previously been vertically integrated with transistors, or horizontally with transistors and photonics, this has not been attempted vertically because of the difficulties associated with the process. Previous elements lack the high frequency transistors combined with photonic process elements. Chip area is at a premium, and it is wasted by horizontal integration of transistor devices and photonic process elements. In the current high performance silicon integrated circuits fabricated by commercial manufacturers, process modules for photonic elements such as waveguides and detectors cannot be easily inserted. Additionally, such insertion of photonic process modules consumes valuable chip area and can create interference between the photonic elements and the CMOS. What is needed is a method of fabricating three-dimensional electronic photonic integrated circuits that avoids complex processes, reduces interference, and preserves valuable chip area.